


Reoccuring

by ThatRandomStrangerAtWalmart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, Incest, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomStrangerAtWalmart/pseuds/ThatRandomStrangerAtWalmart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's nightmare drives him to find his brother, which provides a unusual but pleasant outcome the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reoccuring

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic posted! Enjoy!

It starts early on a summer morning, after a particular reoccuring dream. You wake at an ungodly hour, and if not for the fact you were scared out of your mind you, might of fallen back to sleep. There is an awful ache in your limbs as you stumble out of your ensnaring sheets and towards the door, but thankfully don't have the bitter taste of morning breath in your mouth. 

Thank god for small miracles, you need all of them you can get right now. You make it out the door and into the small hallway before the shaking starts. This is a record, you usually colapse in a matter of seconds after you stand, giving the half-assed excuse that you simply fell out of bed while sleeping when Bro finds you on the floor the next morning. That reminds you....

Bro. Where is Bro. Find him. At first, as you enter the kitchen, it could be mistaken for shiver. The slight twitch of the head, uncovered and bloodshot eyes sweeping the small space for him, and the shivering escalades into quivering when you see he isn't there. 

Bro.Where is Bro.Find Bro.Find him.Findhim.FindBro,findBro,findBro. "Shut up, I'm going." You want to say, only to find your lips and throat are too dry to do anything but gasp in air. The constant stream of repeative thoughts keeps you motivated, but as you search the dining room, bathroom, and eventually the living room, it turns into something different. You tear around the living room, searching every nook and cranny -even underneath the cousins on the futon, because that's EXACTLY where he would be! *sarcasm*-, and make a big mess of the apartment without . Bro. Find Bro. Brobrobro, dead. SBURB. Deaddeadeadead broisdeaddead, findhim, Jack,Beck Noir, kill, findhim, deaddeadead. "Shut up!" you gasp. You are full on twitching, convulsing, twisting, a full blown puddle of uncool as you stumble back down the hallway and towards his door. Your unsteady hands slip and fumble multiple times before you can even get a hold on the stupid thing, and by then your thoughts haunt you with never ending torment. 

He isn't there, deadeadeadeadead, remember? Bloodbloodbloodblood, deadeadDEADEADEADEAD, BROISDEAD, GONE, JACK NOIR, BECK NOIR, deadeadeadDEAD. By this time, you've gotten the door, finally. You step inside shakily, just barely upright, eyes wild and bright as they fly to the nearest light source. A computer lays on his lap, hat tilted just perfectly sideways so that his ironically pointed shades reflect the entire smuppet filled screen. You feel your knees going weak at the sight of him sitting there.  
Alive? My brother's alive? Bro is alive. Ohmygodhesalive.

"B-bro?"the word is choked, just barely above a whisper, and it sounds pained. Bro startles, having not heard you come in -you're surprised he didn't hear you crashing around the apartment looking for him- and the odd raspyness that has gathered in your voice is foreign to him. He quickly recovers, both of you advancing; you with a shaky step and him setting the laptop to the side and standing, the most concerned look on his face you've seen in a while. Seeing him move, react, just breathe, is enough confirmation you need. You feel your legs give out, Bro catching you just in time so that you don't get a face full of cheap carpet. He hoists you up, says something, but it's muffled by your relieved and sleep deprived mind, completely lost as you fall into slumber. The feeling of being held in warm arms and the unusual sense of complete ease takes over you as you loose conspicuousness.

~*~

When you awaken, the same waves of tranquility are washing over you, but the heat has turned up just a notch. You lay there, feeling crisp sheets underneath you, warmth mostly on your back, but it seeps through the thin layers. It constricts you, but you don't bother fighting it. It is only when something shifts near you that you even bother to crack your eyes open. You give a tired hiss as sunlight invades your vision, and try to sit up. You don't budge, not even an a few inches, you can't move away from the warmth at all. 

Not that you want to, but still. You manage to tilt your head in a downwards direction, and blink at what you find trapping you. It's an arm. A well tanned, muscular, perfectly sculpted arm secured around your waist, and another in the top half of your chest. Something shifts again, and you feel well defined abs on your bare back. It's only then do you piece everything together; last night's events, and the fact there is only one other person in your small apartment. 

Holy shit, Bro is spooning you. You knew that you were a clingy sleeper, but you didn't know it ran in the family. Keep it cool Strider. You take in your situation. It's probably around eleven in the morning, and seeing as how it's Sunday, Bro doesn't have to work today. That means he's probably going to sleep in. Dammit. You have to find a way to get out of here! As you attempt to struggle a bit, Bro makes it known that that's not happening. He basically pins you onto himself the second you manage to get even the littlest bit of space between you two. (That man's chest is like a brick! Albeit soft to the touch, still titanium.) The collision makes your head spin and limbs spread a little. Bro's unconscious form takes advantage of this, one of his legs slipping into the gap between yours, the other swinging itself over your right. You close your eyes, oblivious to this, and force yourself to remain calm. He shifts, yet again, -does he ever stay still?!- and you gasp, your cool slipping.

There is a slight pressure on your morning wood, something that refused to go away because of the heat, and now every time he breathes out -consequently making his limbs tighten, untightening and move the slightest- he's rubbing against you in a way that makes blood, slowly but surely, rush downward. His head leans down some as he scoots impossibly closer, and his shifting turns more frequent. His lower half is brushing over your hips as he presses you two together, and you feel something incredibly large drag itself across your ass, a small sound comes from Bro.

Oh shit. 

Cool forgotten, you struggle relentlessly, despite the fact you cannot move half your body. This just spurs his sleeping form on, since you all you managed to do was drag your ass down his length in a way, in any other situation, could only be described as teasing. He lets out a long, low groan in your ear, and your body twitches at the sound. You hate to admit how much that turns you on, but it really did. He's making small noises; some grunts, others moans, sometimes murmuring words into your skin that you can't quite hear; that go straight to your cock. All the while rubbing against it as he ruts against you. As pleasurable as this is, you have to free yourself before this gets too out of hand. 

"Bro." you say, voice high pitched, and clear your throat to relieve some crackly undertone. He grunts again, pausing his actions for a few moments to mumble something that sounded like "5 more minutes", only to resume what he was doing at a more vigorous pace than before. Which is ironic, 'cause you're pretty sure that's how long it's going to take the hot pressure building in your gut to burst.  
"Bro! C'mon, WAKE UP!" you try again, voice raising when his leg presses almost painfully against your erection. This does stir him, and he ceases moving completely as he takes in the situation. It's extremely quiet for a few awkward moments, even his breathing is gone as you force your's to be even. How are you supposed to react to something like this? Man, he is so going to whoop your ass in the next strife to make up for this.

"Bro I can expl-" you are cut off by a surprised groan when he returns to rubbing his leg against your hard on. He shifts, -that's all he's done the past fifteen minutes, not that you're in the any position to complain, but still--, adjusting himself so that his other foot's heel presses into the front of you and his leg in the back. Instead of clumsy, sleepy jerking, both appendages work together in skillful unison to pleasure you. A long, drawn out moan escapes you, low and right into Bro's ear when you throw your head back against his nearby shoulder. Bro startles slightly at the sound, foot and leg pausing for a moment. As much as you would love to regain your cool right now, there is no way in your pleasure filled mind. "Please? Please Bro, c'mon, don't tease me." You whimper, and now it's your turn to shift, trying to find some friction against him, to no avail. He chuckles.

"I hear ya little man, don' worry. Big bro'll take care of ya." You notice he sounds as breathless as you, not quite hidden by his accent. Then he starts moving again, rubbing himself against on of your trapped ass while pushing against your swelling manhood. Your breathing turns to mere puffs of air, blowing onto your brother's neck. You feel a blush dust over your bare chest and face. Your making similar noises to Bro, albeit a bit louder, but seems to have no problem with it. The boiling feeling is returning to your gut, and god, do you want to just let go, but at the same time you want this to last forever. Bro gently nibbles your ear, drawing your attention to him. "Bet ya fuckin' like this, huh Dave? Couldn't even hold ya'self together for me to give ya a proper hand job, could ya?" He mutters, and you can feel his smirk against your cartilage. In retaliation, while he's distracted by his current task, you grind back against him hard, relishing the loud groan that it brings.

"You're the one who started humping me in your sleep, asshole." You chuckle breathily, only to be followed with a sharp gasp as he hits a sensitive spot. You whimper when he hits again purposefully. Again. And again. And again.

You downright keen his name when you come, shuddering hard, and force yourself back against Bro. He follows soon with a low murmur of your name against your neck. You struggle to see straight, turning limp in your brothers arms. You feel him plant a kiss on the side of your head, and smile. It takes a minute or two for you both to regain any sense, and you do first with a stiffened back.

Shit.

Double Shit. Lots of shit. A metric fuckton of shit. What did you just do? What is Bro going to think?  
"B-Bro?" you whisper shakily. Bro holds you to his warm chest, not letting you go, and gently squeezes you to tell you that he's listening. "Did I-did you- did I fuck everything up?" You turn the best you can, looking up at him. Bro's eyes are warm and loving, pure gold as he gently turns you so that your chest is flushed against his.

"Of course not Dave. You wanted it, right?" He asks, mildly serious. You nod, and a wave of relief washes over his features. "Okay, good. As long as you wanted it. I'm letting you call the shots okay? You want to stop, we stop." You nod again, then relax. Your head falls back onto his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as you drift back to sleep. "Everything will be fine." You tell yourself, and though it feels empty to, you believe yourself. Let everything be ok....

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahha, how do I do endings? ;3; I tried.
> 
> [EDIT]: Fixed some typos and large walls of text.


End file.
